Compartido Amor
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Los cuatro hijos de Bruce comparten habitación y un poco de algo mas, toda su vida se han acostumbrado a protegerse entre ellos y ahora pasará algo que cambiará sus vidas y afianzara su relación de hermanos y algo mas. Advertencia de Mpreg


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **\- Compartido Amor -**

A pesar de lo que parecía los hermanos Wayne eran bastante unidos, muy cercanos entre sí. Lo habían sido desde pequeños cuando les asignaron la misma habitación para dormir, Dick la disfrutó unos cuantos años el solo, tenía unas enormes pieles donde desnudo se dejaba abrazar por Morfeo luego llego Jason hacerle compañía, Dick lo recordaba pequeño e inquieto, era un ligero suplicio dormir a su lado porque tenía el sueño pesado y los ronquidos fuertes; a Tim y Damian los llevaron juntos, Tim era muy risueño y responsable y Damian un pequeño remilgoso y voluntarioso que era el hijo más pequeño de papá.

Y así pasaban el tiempo trabajando en las tierras de su padre y por la noches hablando de tierras de maravillas y aventuras que Dick vivía en sus sueños, todos dormían abrazados a su hermano mayor y el hermano mayor los aferraba a su cuerpo con vehemencia esperando protegerlos siempre—Siempre cuidare de ustedes se los prometo

—¡Lo prometiste Dick! — Se quejó Jason mientras se enfundaba en su ropa de fiesta — Dick ayúdame por favor

—Jason no …— se quejó Tim —Barry te escogió a ti como su esposo y eso no puedes cambiarlo

—Lo amo lo suficiente Tim, pero tengo miedo de la primera noche… —Jason pareció callar un momento—he escuchado de los esclavos que duele…

—Tt, eres un cobarde Jason—intervino Damian—eres ya algo mayor como para estar con esas niñerías

—Si, esas mejor te las dejo a ti enano tonto… llegará tu día ¡y espero que te escoja un bruto que te rompa en dos al entrar en ti! —Damian de apenas doce años rechinó sus dientes con algo de enojo

—¡Basta! —Dick por fin intervino —Jason escucha a los chicos lo que dices es una tontería, cuando vengan a buscarte los sirvientes de nuestro padre será porque el matrimonio estará hecho y te llevaran para que lo consumes con Barry…

—tengo miedo Dick, por favor protégeme…

—¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga?

—Cuélate a la habitación conyugal y apaga todas las luces, cambia de lugar conmigo… —Dick se quedó pensativo ante la sugerencia de Jason—sé que lo deseas Dick, sé que lo amas como yo… por favor… solo una noche Dick…

Sonaba tan suplicante y estaba tan lleno de razón que tuvo que acceder, Dick cambió de lugar con su hermano menor.

—¿y creíste que no notaria la diferencia? —Barry hablaba con Dick en la cama—había sido la mejor noche que el rubio había vivido, el truco no había funcionado principalmente porque Dick no había apagado las luces y Barry no rechazó el truco por que amaba también a Dick aunque su carácter y belleza le hacían diferente a Jason esas mismas características también le hacían deseable.

—Bruce …¡no tolero los engaños!—dijo Barry al día siguiente cuando salió airado de la habitación en la que se consumaban los matrimonios— mira que mejor me conviene casarme entonces con los cuatro para así por lo menos tener la posibilidad de tener una noche con el que amo…

—Haz lo que quieras Barry, quédate con todos mis hijos si quieres, pero paga el precio por ellos…— Bruce no dijo nada más se regresó a sus habitaciones

—Era la única forma Jay… ¿creíste que no lo notaria?

—Eres un maldito cretino y aprovechado Richard ¡Lo planeaste desde el principio! —se quejó el segundo de los hijos de Bruce

—Les dije que todo esto era una mala idea…ahora Damian y yo también somos parte de este estúpido trato ¡Yo no quiero un esposo! —se quejó Tim con fuerza

—Tt, Barry no es el hombre noble que mi madre hubiera esperado…esto ha sido una decepción—se quejó el menor

—Lo siento, lo siento chicos... no fue idea mía— Dick se dejó caer sentado en medio de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos— pero a la larga no me parece tan mal trato… estaremos juntos… podre cuidar de ustedes… de todos ustedes — se dejó caer de espaldas sobre las pieles que le servían de cama a los cuatro— perdónenme chicos…

—No estoy muy de acuerdo… pero me siento bien de que al menos estaremos juntos—Tim se acomodó al lado de Dick abrazándose a su cuerpo

—Sigues haciendo sacrificios tontos Richard—Damian se acercó y se acomodó abriéndose un lugar entre Tim y Damian

—¿Jason? — Tim miraba curioso a su hermano mayor que estaba en un rincón de la habitación

—Digan lo que quieran—Jason caminó con cuidado hasta quedar de pie junto a sus hermanos— pero … yo quiero la primera noche de cada semana con nuestro esposo ¿entendido? —Dick sonrió divertido ante lo que dijo Jason podía ser un gruñón pero era un hermano que también le amaba, se acurrucó junto a Dick al otro lado de los pequeños—Gracias por cuidar de mí, Richard.

Fueron un par de años en los que esa extraña relación se consumó, las noches iban turnándose entre los cuatro Waybe que iban compartiendo el lecho con Barry los trabajos que conlleva ser parte de ese extraño clan que eran los Wayne, donde por lo menos seguían manteniendo su propia habitación, su propio santuario de cuatro paredes.

—les he estado buscando desde hace rato—Richard entro algo molesto y cansado—me ha tocado hacer muchas cosas hoy

—Deberías descansar —intervino Tim—en tu estado es peligroso que hagas cualquier cosa...

—¿estado? De que…

—No te quieras hacer el santo Dick— le espetó Jason—nos ofendes con tus ganas de hacerte el desentendido…

—Sabemos que estas en cinta…—dijo de golpe Damian, haciendo que Dick casi desfallesca

—Ni yo estoy seguro ¿y ustedes si? Sin duda son muy habiles…—Dick sintió como Jason se acercaba a él y en un rápido movimiento metía sus manos bajo la ropa para sentir el ligeramente abultado vientre de Dick—¡Jason!

—Nuestro esposo te ha preñado… —Dijo Jason seriamente, ganándose una mirada culpable de Dick

—Tt, ¿seguro que ha sido él?

—Damian no digas idioteces—se quejó Tim

—No me interrumpas Tim, bien sabes que cualquiera de nosotros podría ser el padre de esa criatura— Damian dijo esto más que como un reclamo como una acotación; y es que no habían podido evitar que cuando la sexualidad de los cuatro madurase comenzaran a entretenerse entre ellos cuando Barry no requería de sus deberes de conyugue.

—Damian tiene razón… —Dijo Dick algo pensativo—todo esto es culpa mía…

—Deja de hacerte el mártir Richard—Jason le reclamó por segunda vez y le tomo las manos al reprendido luego se las besó con gratitud— da igual si lleva mi sangre, la de alguno de nuestros hermanos o la de Barry…

—Así es Dick, aquí no ha pasado nada que nosotros no hubiéramos dejado o querido que pasara—Tim se acercó para apoyar a Jason

—Lo único que importa aquí es que ese niño es tu hijo—Damian puso su mano sobre el vientre de Dick

—Nuestro hijo… será nuestro, de los cuatro— Dick sintió como más manos se sumaban para dar calor a su vientre—será un Wayne… y será nuestro

—Y será el más afortunado de todos, porque jamás lo dejaremos solo…—Dijo Jason sonriente, daba igual que naciera rubio, castaño o pelinegro y tampoco importaba si tenía ojos verdes o azules, daba igual porque crecería dentro de Dick y sería de ellos.

—Tengo mucho miedo hermanos…

—Lo sabemos Dick, por eso no querías decirnos—intervino Tim

—Eres un tonto—se quejó Jason algo enojado nuevamente —sabes que nosotros te cuidaremos, estaremos contigo a cada paso y en cada momento…

—No podemos dejar que nade le pase a nuestro hijo—La voz de Damian sonaba más alegre—mi padre y Barry se pondrán contentos al darles la noticia—todos comenzaron a reír y darse felicitaciones entre ellos, ya estaban pensando en donde pondrían a dormir al bebé y como le llamarían

—No tiene cara de Bruce Segundo—dijo Damian con una amplia sonrisa en la cara mientras observaba como Dick cobijaba entre sus brazos a su hijo recién nacido

-Tan pequeño y tan hermoso… Es un niño Dick… ¡es nuestro hijo! —Tim lucía maravillado por la pequeña alegría que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en brazos de Dick

—Debiste haber visto la cara de Barry y la de papá—intervino Jason llamando la atención de todos— están discutiendo ya si llemará Bruce II o Barry II

—Pobre pequeño… tan pequeño y ya siendo objeto de disputas—dijo Dick con algo de calma mientras acariciaba el precioso y redondo rostro del recién nacido—que discutan lo que quieran el abuelo y su yerno, porque tú eres de tus padres… Alan Wayne

—Nuestro pequeño Alan…—Tim le dio un beso al bebe y luego uno a su hermano en la boca, estaba muy contento.

—Serás un gran guerrero pequeño Alan… yo me encargaré de eso… Damian beso la cabeza del menor y la frente de Dick

—Y serás muy feliz… —Jason se acercó y se fue directamente a besar los labios de su hermano—y harás felices a tus padres, quienes siempre estarán ahí para cuidarte…—estaban seguros de poder cumplir su promesa, el pequeño crecería y muy probablemente tendría más hermanos que nacerían con hermosos ojos azules como todos los Wayne y todos serían de los cuatro Wayne, todos padres por igual, todos igual de preocupados y amorosos, porque al fin y al cabo los cuatro hermanos Wayne se amaban y estaban más unidos de lo que la gente pensaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno esta parece ser una historia de esas en las que varios hombres se hacen cargo de un bebé aunque aquí todo pareciera indicar que el pequeño Alan no será el último de una larga lista de hijos que podrían llenar el recién adquirido harén de Barry, ha de haberle costado mucho hacerse de 4 conyugues como los Wayne… pero me imagino que bien habrá valido la pena.

Ok, bueno un especial del día del padre algo particular… me retaron y pues aquí está el fruto del trabajo, mi primer Mpreg, espero que les haya gustado, que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato y que de ser posible les haya saco una sonrisa o de plano un suspirito ¿no?, bueno como siempre si gustan dejar un Msg o Review será un placer leerles, comenten lo que gusten que estos fics del "Maikverse" son creados para ustedes.

Para el comercial de hoy les quiero invitar a leer mis otros trabajos: **Flecha en el agua, Chicos de Gotham, Le soldat y Problemas Legales** ya han tenido su actualización, y por ahí tengo otro que me gustaría le dieran una oportunidad se llama " **Un Nuevo Pacto** " y versa sobre un héroe no muy usado en el fandom de dc, espero que lo puedan leer; también les recuerdo que seguimos con la campaña **"Robas mis sueños"** la cual tiene como objetivo denunciar el plagio en las plataformas de fanfics, si ustedes leen o ven un trabajo que sospechen que haya sido plagiado de algún autor háganlo saber para que se tomen medidas ahora si sin mas me despido deseándoles a todos un muy buen dia del padre y un excelente mes de junio, nos leemos pronto, Paz y bien para todos.

See ya!


End file.
